


Hold Me Tight

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: The room was filled by darkness and I felt water hit my face followed by a slap. Then a punch. “Where is the stone?” He snarled at Loki. He didn’t answer. His face had bruised all over. It hurt to move.Loki is having nightmares about Thanos and Tony is trying to forget about New York too.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/gifts).



*Start Story*

 

It was darkness nothing more nothing less. There was only the light that shined through the cave every now and then from the sun. But it was mostly darkness. Whatever planet he was on it felt like they had more darkness than they had sunlight. It was cold more than it was warm. Loki wore his emerald green leather armor. Some of it had been ripped up from Thanos beating him almost every day. It was covered in blood and sweat. He was alone most the time but that wasn’t much different from what he was used to. 

 

His shackles with cuffs around his wrists grew to feel tighter and tighter. Red marks from the cuffs outlining his wrists. Time feeling like it had been forever. He didn’t His screams never mounting to anything. Loki’s mind flashed to Thor when he let go. He let go. The thought crossed his mind over and over. Thor didn’t care. Not anymore. 

 

Thanos walked into the room throwing water on him and them punched him in the face over and over again. Loki was sure he had like a hundred bones that had broken and rebroken. He was supposed to be a god and a king and right now all he felt was broken. “Where’s the stones?” He asked over and over again. Loki wasn’t even sure what he meant. 

 

There was more time alone. Everyday a female guard gave him water and what looked like it was supposed to be half a sandwich. And then a couple days later Thanos came back. 

 

“Where’s the stones?” He said again. Loki stared up. “I don’t know but I can find them.” He said. He wasn’t sure if he could but he was pretty sure if he didn’t that eventually he was going to die. He was getting less and less food every day. He knew eventually it would turn into no food and no water. 

*-*-*-

Loki thrashed in his sleep images of Thanos face appeared and then his eyes darted open. His breathing hard gasping for air. Sweat coming down his face. He took a breath and finally started to calm down. He looked to the side of him Tony was still asleep. Nothing had phased him. He moved the blanket to the side and went downstairs.

 

He sat on the couch that was against the wall and stared at the tv for a moment just lost in that moment. He turned around as he heard the stairs creaking. Loki looked at the stairs and saw Tony coming down the stairs. Tony got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Did I hold you too tight?” Tony said with a boyish grin. Loki slightly smiled and went back to having a straight face. Tony saw his eyes were red like he had been rubbing his eyes which meant he was probably crying.

 

“Not tight enough.” Loki joked trying to hide behind his devilish smile. Tony knew better. He knew when Loki tried to hide behind banter and jokes. 

 

“Well come over here and I’ll hold you tighter.” Tony said. Loki stayed on the couch. He didn’t want to move he wanted to stay on the couch. “I think you should come over here.” Loki said. Tony made his way from the bottom of the stairs to the couch.

 

He sat next to Loki wrapping his arm around his shoulder and his other hand holding Loki’s. “Are you still having those nightmares?” Tony said changing to being more serious. He saw the darkness Loki battled every day. 

 

“Yes.” Loki said in defeat. Tony brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. “It’s over. New York happened six months ago. You’re safe. I would do anything to keep you safe.” Tony said. Loki was silent for a moment than his mind went to Thor and Odin. 

 

“What about when Thor comes back to take me back to my cell.” Loki said. He didn’t want to leave Tony. The thought crossed his mind a few times. Tony would just forget about him. 

 

“We will handle it when it comes.” Tony said. He pressed his lips against Loki’s cheek. “If I can help it. I’m not going to lose you if I can help it.” He continued. Tony looked at him with such love and concern. 

 

“I love you.” Loki whispered. He slowly looked away. He was afraid that Tony wouldn’t say it back. Tony smiled. He pushed his face into the palms of his hands and help them so they were face to face. “I love you too.” Tony said too. He pressed his lips again Loki’s moving one of his hands to the back of Loki’s neck. He kissed him for a moment. He pulled away slowly. 

“Let’s go back upstairs and go to sleep.” Tony said. Loki felt like things were a little bit better. Tony grabbed his hand and walked upstairs.


End file.
